


A Sprite Or A Cherry Coke

by verucasalt123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Sneaking Out, Texting, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really had planned to stay in and study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sprite Or A Cherry Coke

As much as any night could be _ordinary_ since the night Stiles dragged Scott out into the woods all of those months ago, this really was just an ordinary Wednesday evening at the Stilinski household. The Sheriff was on the night shift and Stiles was alone in the house. He’d dragged himself away from the siren song of Tumblr and even Call of Duty in favor of legitimately studying for his upcoming chemistry test. This was the kind of thing he used to do with Scott, before the bite, before Allison, before this strange feeling of distance between them. Tonight he was on his own, and he was honestly better off that way; he could focus on making sure he remembered all of the formulas and concepts instead of stopping every ten minutes to try to explain something to Scott. 

Stiles felt like he was making pretty good progress as he walked back to his room after raiding the kitchen for an after-dinner snack. Settling back down with his notes, his peanut butter sandwich and his Sprite (no caffeine for Stiles, he had enough trouble sleeping as it was), he was just moving on to the next practice question when the text alert sounded on his phone. He found himself annoyed that he left the phone on his desk instead of moving it to his bed, where he was studying, then more annoyed that he was internally whining about getting up to walk three steps across his room. He was lazy sometimes, sure, but not _that_ lazy. 

Just like his life had gone seemingly from zero to sixty overnight when Peter Hale turned his best friend into a werewolf, it looked like his boring Wednesday evening at home with chemistry and peanut butter was getting turned on its head unexpectedly. Because Derek. 

Derek Hale. Current Beacon Hills Alpha werewolf with his tight Henleys and his two-day scruff and his soft touches and his claiming kisses. Stiles Stilinski. Reluctant virgin with his ridiculous crush and his lack of willpower and his _this isn’t going to happen again_ and his _no, I really mean it this time_ , because what the hell was he thinking, making out with someone so dangerous? 

That was exactly what he was thinking, actually, how hot it had been to make out with someone so dangerous.

One little text message and Stiles barely spent any time contemplating his options. He spared a quick look at his chemistry notes (he could keep studying), thought about his dad (he could stay home where he was expected to be at almost ten on a school night), then read the text from Derek again.

**You busy?**

Stiles wasn’t kidding himself, the decision had already been made the first time he saw the message. He grabbed his jacket, swallowed the rest of his sandwich and sent a return text:

**Be there in a few**

He stopped in the kitchen, picked up his keys and traded his can of Sprite for a can of Cherry Coke from the fridge. There wasn’t much chance he was going to sleep early tonight, anyway. Getting jacked up on caffeine and blowing off studying when he had to be up early to take a chem test first thing tomorrow was pretty far down on the list of poor choices Stiles had made lately. 

Or excellent choices, depending on how things turned out. 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [What Kind Would You Choose?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035644) by [The_Obfuscators_Canard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Obfuscators_Canard/pseuds/The_Obfuscators_Canard)




End file.
